The legend of Kail
by Kenshiro-Chan
Summary: Link and Zelda's daughter has grown into a fiesty young woman and she isn't content listening to the stories of her father's adventures. She wants to have some for herself. R&R and tell me if you think I should continue and what I could improve on!
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: No I don't own The Legend of Zeld: Ocarina of Time. I don't even own a copy of the game anymore…

**The Legend of Kail**

Prologue

Link sped over Hyrule Field Epona carrying him easily over the familiar territory. The blanket of stars and bright moon above offered enough light for them to keep traveling even through the depths of the night. It had been 6 months since Ganondorf had fallen and the land had returned to a state of peace. As Lonlon ranch passed by Link slowed Epona to a walk, he wanted to get back to the castle and see his love but no sense in killing his good mare in the process. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply knowing Epona knew the way home as well as he. His mind wandered back over the last few months. The defeating of Ganondorf, colleting men to help him purge the land of the last of the monsters, checking to see if the Zora's had returned and getting the alliance of the people in the desert all seemed like a dream to him. All his men had returned to the city or Kakariko village where ever their home may be for Link knew he couldn't take a band of 30 or so men tramping through Kokiri forest and to the Deku tree. He wasn't entirely sure if he could handle being king of Hyrule. He remembered when his only troubles were being the only child in the Lost Woods without a fairy. Now that he had a whole kingdom to look after he questioned if that boy could possibly know what would have to be done to keep the peace and make sure the people were content. Before he left the castle Zelda had told him she knew that he would be the greatest king the land had ever seen and he knew that as long as he strived to be a king worthy of a queen like her he couldn't stray too far from the right path. It was times like these he missed the practical advice of his former fairy, Navi, who had stayed with the Deku tree. Shouts from above roused him from his thoughts and he subconsciously reached for his sword. He realized Epona had stop moving and was waiting patiently for the guards to finish lowering the drawbridge.

"Good to see your back Highness!" Called one of the guards as he passed beneath them. He gave them a friendly smile and a salute as they began to draw the bridge back up behind him. The sound of Epona's hooves echoed loudly on the cobble stones in the empty market. The zombies that had roamed the area not too long ago had returned to their human state when Ganondorf had died and the spell on them was broken but at this time of night all the shops were closed up and the people in bed. As the towers of the castle silhouetted in front of the bright stars peaked over the hill he reined Epona to a stop. A smile spread across his face as he pictured his beautiful wife-to-be asleep in their chambers. All doubts he had in himself vanished with all other worries as he kicked Epona into a gallop towards Zelda, his love, his hope and the only thing he could think of right then.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Still don't own it but I'm working on it.

Chapter 1 A Life to Call her Own

_With one faithful pull the young boy drew the sword from the stone. He was engulfed in a bright light that filled the entire chamber of the temple. When his vision cleared the sword in his hand did not seem to be as heavy as it initially was. He laid it across his palms and stared down at the mythical weapon. He saw his face in the bright metal and gasped. He quickly sheathed the sword and pulled his shield off his back. Link held it up in front of him and gazed at his own reflection. His face no longer looked boyish but like that the man he feared he would become when he first left the Lost Woods._

Kail slammed the book shut and tossed it onto her large canopied bed. Her room wasn't overly large but still quite big. A large cabinet for her dresses sat beside her desk, a large mirror sat on top of the desk along with pens, ink and paper. The window across from the bed behind her let in the morning suns light and the large door was shut. She stared at her reflection in the mirror and sighed. Her long brownish-blonde hair was braided to perfection as her maid, Cassandra, did every morning. She dragged her fingers over the reflection of her bright blue eyes and full mouth wishing they were that of a boy not the delicate features she had. At 16 she was well developed with full hips and bosom. People often complemented her on having inherited her mother's legendary beauty. The purple silk of her dress whispered as she went over to her window over looking the large training yard. Her older brother, Marius, was practicing shooting his bow from horse back. The black stallion he rode was one of the finest in the kingdom straight from Lonlon Ranch, his black hair blowing behind him. She felt a touch of envy as she watched him. She knew how to ride and was very good at it but was never allowed to gallop for it was un-lady like. She wished to learn to fight like her father's soldiers and her brother but she had been forbidden. Her parents didn't want her engaging in such activity. She had managed to persuade the weapons master to teach her how to use the bow in secret and could now shoot as well as he could but he still refused to teach her the sword. She rested her head in her palm as she watched men spare and practice their archery. On the far side of the yard she could see servants rushing to and fro with water and towels for the men and rushing to do other chores.

"It's not fair." Kail said to herself, "Why can't I learn sword play along with etiquette? Shooting form horse back along with reading and writing?" She heard the door open but didn't bother to turn knowing her parents were that only one that would come in without knocking and that the tread was to heavy to be that of her mothers.

"Who are you talking to dear?" Her father deep and gentle voice asked. She discussed the unfairness of her not being able to do what her brother got to do many times before and didn't feel like doing it again.

"No one papa. Just thinking aloud." She replied simply

"Dear you know the man you marry will hold great status in the court,"

How did her father manage to read her as easily as he did? Kail wondered only half listening to what her father was saying.

"And one such man would want a beautiful lady like you by his side. Not some undignified swordsman. You understand don't you?" Her walked up behind her and pulled her away from the window and into a strong embrace.

"Yes father I understand." He hugged him back but still didn't understand why she couldn't be both.

"Good." He pushed her away from him enough so he could look down into her eyes. "Now, you worry me and your mother when you spend so much time locked up in your room. Won't you come for a ride with me to Lonlon Ranch to help me find a good horse? I fear Epona could use some well earned rest."

"OK Father," she replied, "Just give me a moment to change into some riding gear."

"Meet me in the stables then." With that he strode out. Kail went to her bed and sat down. She stroked the cover of her book wishing she could have adventures too. She didn't want to be nothing but a blushing bride for some stuck up man. She sighed and picked a green riding dress and slipped into it as she dreamed of the life she wanted. One where she could have adventures like her father did.

Kail walked through the grand halls of the castle hardly seeing the brightly colored tapestries that decorated the high walls. The occasional window showed the training yard on one side and her mother's flower gardens on the other. As she glided to the stables people bowed and curtsied; she acknowledged them with a small smile or an absent nod. When she entered the stable the young boy there bowed deeply and ran off to get her mare ready. She could have done it herself but didn't want to risk insulting the stable boy. He returned quickly and handed her the reins of Kisa with another deep bow. She led the horse around the large stables to where her father waited. He smiled as she approached.

"All ready?" He asked as he pulled himself easily into Epona's saddle.

"Yeah, let's go." Was the halfhearted reply. As they rode down from the castle people bowed, curtsied, saluted or even cheered. Kail smiled and took a deep breath when they finally were out in Hyrule Field. People had been doing that all of her life but she never really liked it.

As they rode her father tried to start conversation but Kail was too deep in thought to form a reply that made any sense or to even hear him half the time. She looked around her wishing there was a way to just gallop off into the open field without being seen. Yeah right, she thought. I'd have to sneak out of my room, through the city and out the gates. And it would have to be night so I wouldn't be spotted. I wouldn't be able to take my horse but I couldn't make it far or fast on foot. Her eyes had been so fixed on the pommel of her saddle that she hadn't even noticed that they had rode into Lonlon Ranch.

"Hullo Princess!" Kail looked around to see one of the boys who worked here, Haru, grinning and waving. His short cropped light brown hair looked as if it hadn't been combed in weeks. "Long time no see. How ya been?" She dismounted and smiled. It had been to long since she had seen her friend. "Come on, we can talk while is stable the horses." He led her into the stable while Link talked with the head of the ranch.

The small building smelled of hay and horses but Kail didn't mind it. She sat on the rail and watched as Haru brushed down the horses.

"Convince your parents to let you try the sword yet?" He asked suddenly. She just shook her head. "I dunno why they won't let ya try."

"Me neither" Said Kail miserably.

"I mean just let ya try so ye can see for your self that yer unfit for it." Haru laughed as Kail aimed a weak kick at him that he easily dodged.

"I think I should just leave the castle in the night but I wouldn't be able to do it on foot and couldn't take Kisa."

"Well if ya could walk this far then ya could just buy of these horses here and take it." That might actually work!

Kail grinned. "Yeah then I could ride off into the night to find adventure!"

"You could fight monsters with th' best of 'em." He joked. "Now stop yer dreamin' and come see what I got for ye." He led her up into the hayloft where he slept and began to dig in the straw. "I was thinking,"

"That's dangerous." Kail said with a giggle sitting on her knees in the straw. Haru stopped rummaging in the hay long enough to stick his tongue out at her.

"I was thinking about ye tellin' me ya got that ol' weapons man up there ta teach ya the bow so I made you this." He finally managed to find what he was looking for and pulled a beautifully carved bow out of the straw. He handed it to her and rummaged around some more, "I have a string an' a case here for ya too, if I can find 'em." Kail didn't hear. She was too busy tracing the elegant carvings of leaves and vines that circled the narrow, curved piece of wood. She looked up to see Haru looking at her with a string in one hand and a leather tube in the other. His eyes looked uncertain noticing the frown on Kail's face. "Ya like it don't ya?"

"Like it?" She exclaimed, "I love it! But where did you get it made? I've seen the best work the city has to offer and it doesn't compare to this work."

Haru traced a pattern in the straw with his finger looking sheepish. "I made it. I've always like working with my hands and bows are simple enough." Kail hugged him around his shoulder and thanked him.

"How am I to get it home without my father seeing it though?"

"No problem. I thought of that and I can just tuck it under your saddle blanket when I get th' horse ready to go. Now we had better get outside before yer father wonders what we be doin' and sends the headsmen out after me." Kail laughed and followed him back down the ladder. Haru tucked the string into he tube and handed it to her. She slid her new weapon into the case and smiled up at haru who took it from her and laid it in the straw in Kisa's stall.

Outside Link rode a black stallion jumping the low fences with expert grace. He saw her appear out of the stables with Haru and rode towards them reining his horse up in front of them. Haru bowed deeply.

"Yer Majesty."

"Good to see you Haru." Kail's father said with a smile. "What do you think Kail?" He asked as he turned the beast in a small circle. "Does he pass your fine judgment?"

"He's beautiful. What's his name?" She asked stroking the horses neck.

"Shadow." He replied as he turned his attention back to Haru. "The old man tells me you raised this one."

"Yes I did m'leige." Haru said meeting Link's blue gaze with his own brown one. "He's a fine beast. Doesn't startle easy, fast an' good jumper. You honor me by choosing 'im." Link nodded to the boy and rode back out to the field to pay for the steed.

"I better go get yer Kisa ready." Haru told Kail with a wink as he went back into the stable.

It was nearly nightfall when Kail and her father started heading back to the castle. He looked over at her and smiled. "Glad to see you smile again my dear" He commented noting her happy expression.

"I think getting out of the castle was exactly what I needed father." She said and smiled even brighter at her father. He smiled back and they rode the rest the way home in a comfortable silence.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This seems a bit redundant… No I don't own The Legend of Zelda.

Chapter 2 Escape

Kail glanced at herself one last time before she left. The men's gear she had bought, claiming they were a gift for Haru, fit loosely and covered her feminine body. She tied the plain wool cloak around her neck and drew the hood up to cover her face. She strung her bow and slung it across her back and grabbed her saddle bags. They were light, only containing extra clothes and some money. I can buy food at Lonlon she thought, it will only have to last until I figure out how to hunt and can support myself. She leaned against her door listening for any movement. After a few minutes she opened the door and peaked out. Not seeing anyone she ran as quickly and quietly as she could down the hall and out into the training yard. She slipped silently through the shadows until she reached the back wall. Her and Marius had often snuck out to the market this way when they were younger. She climbed the wall praying no one looked out a window and saw her.

Nearly 4 hours later Kail arrived at the gate on Lonlon Ranch. It had taken little effort to convince some of the kids she knew from the city to lure the guards away form the gate. Their parents were wealthy and Kail had known they would be out late and agree to help. Pestering the guards was one of their favorite pastimes. Oh god my feet hurt, She thought, I hope Haru has a horse with good stamina so I don't have to walk this much again. She slipped silently into the stable she had been talking with Haru in only a few days before, this time feeling somewhat like a thief. The only sounds in the stable were the occasional stirring of hay. The moon shone through a window casting eerie shadows and providing just enough light for Kail to feel her way to the ladder up to Haru's loft.

Suddenly a strong arm wrapped around her pinning her arms to her sides and pulling her back onto a hard chest. The other clapped over her mouth trapping any screams in her throat.

"Thinking our beasts will fetch ya a nice piece of gold with th' rest of yer outlaw friends, thief?" Haru's voice drawled into Kail's ear. The feel of his warm breath on her neck made her shiver. She tried to talk but only muffled grunts came out from behind the broad hand covering her mouth. He pushed her roughly up against a wall holding her arms behind her back. "The King's gaurds will wish ta meet ye."

Now that her mouth was finally free she whispered fiercely, "Haru you horse crazed ruffian release me at once!"

"Princess?" came the incredulous whisper from behind as she was released. "I'm so sorry m'lady but what are ye doing' sneaking into th' stable?"

"I came to buy a horse." She said simply. Haru was facing the light and Kail could see the obvious confusion on his face.

"But why sneak in 'ere in th' middle of th'…" He trailed off as realization dawned. "Kail ye can't really be meaning ta do this. Ye be a Princess."

"So? You sound just like mother and father now. What happened to the boy I was talking with before that had faith in me."

"He was only kiddin'!" Haru said sharply before remembering where they were and continuing in a whisper. "You don't know how to hunt, you cant use only a bow to defend yourself. Did ye even think ta bring arrows?" It occurred to Kail she hadn't.

"Don't you dare take the tone with your Princess!" Kail didn't understand Haru's sudden anger. He was all for this plan earlier and besides that eh had no right to scold her. "You will supply me with the commodities I need and then you needn't bother yourself over me again but I am going to do this." The hurt on Haru's face made her instantly regret her words. He turned his back to her and sighed. He was silent for several moments before turning back to her.

"I'm coming with ye then." She opened her mouth to argue but he wouldn't let her speak, "There still be monsters out there not ta mention outlaws. I can hunt and I'm sure it be treason to let you do this alone. Plus I won't give ye any arrows unless ya agree"

"That's extortion but I guess adventuring with you will be more fun than going alone." She stood in front of her a hulking shadow before sighing again and climbing up him loft.

"How much money did ya think ta bring?" He asked her.

"Umm. 5000 gold."

"Ok that should pay for 2 horses and some food and I'll take what money I got so we can buy other things if we need ta." He jumped down from the loft, a saddle bag slung over his shoulder. He dropped it at Kail's feet and trhust a quiver full of arrow sinto her arms. He walked down the stalls about half way before stopping and letting himself into one. He started to get the horse inside ready to go. "Ye know how ta do this sorta stuff don't ya? Come get the one across from this fellow ready." Kail did what she was told. In short order both horses were ready and Kail held two sets of reins outside the stable as she waited for Haru to get back with food. "Ok I left th' money on th' table and got enough food to last us 'bout a week. Now where exactly did ye plan on goin'?" He took the reins to his horse and swung himself up into the saddle.

"Well I figured I, we could head west then down to Lake Hylia. I heard my father mention monsters being on the rise again over there so it seems a good place to start."

"Of course ye would be wanting to go where there be monsters on the rise." Haru commented dryly.

With that the two of them set of into the night. Kail smiled and glanced at Haru whose eyes were set on his horses neck, a small frown played across his lips.

"Do you regret coming already?" Kail asked worried about her friend.

"No I be regretting not simply tyin' ye up in th' stable and taking ye back to yer father at first light. Princess this be insane"

"Yup," Kail replied cheerily. "But you aren't wholly sane yourself so what are you complaining about?" Haru stuck his tongue out at her but was smiling now. That's a step in the right direction Kail thought. He'll be having as much fun as me within a day.

They were just passing by the Haunted Wasteland when the sun stared to come up. Only traders with scores of guards or patrols ever went in there.

"We should try and find somewhere sheltered to rest for th' day."

"Why? Traveling by day is much nicer than by night and the horses aren't in dire need of a rest just yet."

"Maybe not but how long 'til yer discovered missin' and yer father sends men out ta look for ya?"

"I'm so glad you came with me Haru." Kail meant every word. She had never considered that. Suddenly she felt ashamed of what she was doing. Her parents would probably be worried sick. She pushed the thought aside.

Haru smiled, "I'm glad I came too, this might be a bit o' fun after all." He swerved his horse towards the Haunted Wasteland. Suddenly he stopped and dismounted. He walked over to a few spare trees and bent the branches back to reveal a cave. Everyone would fit but it would be a tight squeeze. Kail led her horse over and dismounted also.

Once to horses were settled Haru slid back down the back wall with the saddlebags. Streams of light filtered throught the brances of the trees covering the entrance but not too much. Kail sat down beside him and Haru gave her some cheese and bread. They ate in silence. Before too long Kail was slumped against Haru's shoulder fast asleep.

Sometime later Kail started awake. The sound of thundering hooves echoed in the cave. She looked at Haru who put a finger to his lip and pointed to the entrance of the cave. Kail saw horses galloping past. When the final one had gone by they both sighed.

"Let's just go back Kail. We were lucky this time but how long 'til we be found by a search party just like that? I could see th' colors they wore as plain as ye." He said to the innocent look on her face.

"No." Kail said firmly. "How long was I out for?"

"'Bout 10 minutes. We should both git a bit a rest I s'pose." Kail Rested her head on Haru's shoulder again, all the excited of the past night catching up with her again.

Haru yawned but didn't sleep. I hope I can keep her safe, he thought. The thought of Kail getting hurt made his heart twist in his chest. When her father catches up with us I'm dead. He knew that thought should worry him more but he was too tired. He rested his head on top of Kail's and was sleeping soundly in moments.

Kail's eyes fluttered open and she yawned. She looked around momentarily having forgotten where she was. Haru's head was slumped forward and rested on his chest. The sun must be going down, thought Kail. I'm sure it wasn't this dark in here last time I woke up. But what had woken her up? She glanced around again not seeing anything out of place, then one of the shadows moved. She gasped as it stood up and walked forward towards her. She wanted to scream but it stuck in her throat. The man's light brown hair fell to his shoulders and looked like it hadn't been brushed in a while. He wore loose brown pants and a leather tunic over a ragged shirt. Finally he stood in front of her looking down with an evil grin. Kail could do nothing but shake.

"Well wut have we 'ere?" He asked. His deep voce only scaring her more. His broad shoulders and large hands looked like they could snap her in two with little effort. Suddenly she found her voice.


End file.
